Hey 99
by robustketchup55555
Summary: ARC TROOPERS S3E02 Several different ways the conversation between Echo, Fives, and 99 could've gone differently.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

 _This is the original from S3 E2 ARC Troopers, a conversation between Clone Troopers 99, Echo, and Fives._

 _The next chapters will be different takes on the conversation._

[Original]

Echo- Hey! 99!

99- Huh. Echo! Fives!

Fives- You actually remember us.

99- Oh, I remember all my brothers. Is, Hevy here? Where's he?

Fives- There, was an incident on the Rishi Moon outpost.

Echo- He saved our lives, but he gave up his own.

99- Oh, I-, I see. [pulls out Hevy's medal]

Fives- Hevy, gave you his medal.

99- So, why have you returned to Kamino?

Fives- The General's received word of an impending attack here.

99- Well, how can I help?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

Take 1]

Echo- Hey! 99!

99- Huh. Echo! Fives!

Fives- You actually remember us.

99- Oh, I remember all my brothers. Is, Hevy here? Where's he?

Fives- There, was an incident on the Rishi Moon outpost.

Echo- He saved our lives, but he gave up his own.

99- Oh, I-, I see. [pulls out Hevy's medal]

Fives- Hevy, gave you his medal.

99- No, I found it in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

[Take 2]

Echo- Hey! 99!

99- Huh. Echo! Fives!

Fives- You actually remember us.

99- Oh, I remember all my brothers. Is, Hevy here? Where's he?

Fives- There, was an incident on the Rishi Moon outpost.

Echo- He saved our lives, but he gave up his own.

99- Oh, I-, I see. [pulls out Hevy's medal]

Fives- Hevy, gave you his medal.

99- So, why have you returned to Kamino?

Fives- The General's received word of an impending attack here.

99- Well, how can I help?

Echo- You can start by getting those guns where they need to go!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

[Take 3]

Echo- Hey! 99!

99- Huh. Echo! Fives!

Fives- You actually remember us.

99- Oh, I remember all my brothers. Is, Hevy here? Where's he?

Fives- There, was an incident on the Rishi Moon outpost.

Echo- He saved our lives, but he gave up his own.

99- Oh, I-, I see. [pulls out Hevy's medal]

Fives- Hevy, gave you his medal.

99- No, I stole it from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars._**

[Take 4]

Echo- Hey! 99!

99- Huh. Echo! Fives!

Fives- You actually remember us.

99- Oh, I remember all my brothers. Is, Hevy here? Where's he?

Fives- There, was an incident on the Rishi Moon outpost.

Echo- He saved our lives, but he gave up his own.

99- Oh, I-, I see. [pulls out Hevy's medal]

Fives- Hevy, gave you his medal.

99- I found it in his bunk after he left.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

[Take 5]

Echo- Hey! 99! [99 is startled and drops the guns, causing them to go off. Echo and Fives die, and everyone in the hallway as well. 99 somehow survives, and is brought to court suspected as being a Separatist and purposely killing the best troopers about to become ARC troopers, coincidentally also his best friends.]


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

[Take 6]

Echo- Hey! 99!

99- Huh. Echo! Fives!

Fives- You actually remember us.

99- Oh, I remember all my brothers. Is, Hevy here? Where's he?

Fives- There, was an incident on the Rishi Moon outpost.

Echo- He saved our lives, but he gave up his own.

99- Oh, I-, I see. [pulls out Hevy's medal]

Fives- Hevy, gave you his medal.

99- Yeah. So did Cutup and Droidbait. Everyone on the Domino Squad gave me theirs except you two.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

[Take 7]

Echo- Hey! 99!

99- Huh. Echo! Fives!

Fives- You actually remember us.

99- Oh, I just call all my brothers Echo and Fives and hope it's actually you.[picks up guns and walks down hall, calling out to all the other clones, saying, "Echo! Fives!]


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

[Take 8]

[Echo and Fives are carrying rifles and ammunition for the impending attack when they accidentally drop the weapons. 99 happens to come down the hall with his mop at this time]

99- Hey! Echo and Fives!

Fives- Huh. 99!

99- You remember me.

Echo- Oh, we remember all the janitors.

Fives- Is 88 here? Where's he?

99- There was an incident, in the southeast wing. He slipped and fell on a freshly mopped floor.

Echo- Oh. [Pulls out 88's mop.]

99- 88, gave you his mop?

Fives- No, he left it on our ship.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

[Take 9]

Echo- Hey! 99!

99- Huh, Cody! Rex!

Fives- Uh, no.

99- Anakin and Ahsoka?

Echo- No. We're clones, not Jedi.

99- Oh, Boil and Waxer.

Fives- No.

99- Obi Wan and Anakin.

Fives- No.

99- Mace Windu and Yoda?

Echo- We're not Jedi.

99- Oh, so I met the famous Jango and Boba?

Five- Uh, yeah, sure.


End file.
